El astronauta
by SiziGuez
Summary: fue la gira más larga de mi vida, pero si el dicho "Si vives en el capitolio tus sueños se vuelven realidad". Y yo lo deseaba más que nunca.


La teoría de la relatividad dice que el tiempo se mueve a diferentes velocidades de la velocidad relativa a la luz que se mueve el observador. Hace 15 minutos de cumplir 24 años; Pero qué son esos 15 minutos. Sentados en un vagón del tren que marcha a unos 600 km / ho junto a las vías del tren. Sin embargo, todas esas mediciones son técnicamente correctas y relativas al mismo tiempo, la única certeza que tengo es saber que la luz viaja a, 8 km / h. Este pensamiento me consuela cada vez que escuchas el tic-tac / s del reloj y que ahora soy un astronauta.

Me quedaba 1 año para retirarme como ídolo ya no me he visto como una niña dulce y tierna y mi cuerpo era cada vez menos inocente, se supone que en este punto de mi vida, no debería haber tenido una carrera solida como artista, que es el orden de Las cosas, las luchas, las progresivas y el mundo te ama, pero ¿qué pasa?

en aquel momento el apartamento siempre estaba lleno de personas, era un lugar de encuentro y el lugar donde se organizan las mejores fiestas, lo que corresponde a los juegos del 65º; estaba en mi mejor momento había cantado para el cierre del desfile de los tributos, fue un momento mágico, el discurso, los tambores, los fuegos artificiales, yo he tenido una vista por todo el Panem, nunca muy fanática de los juegos me impresionaba ver a El niño en el desfile de los tributos, y su valor en la vida, en honor a su distrito, pero nunca más seguidos, el juego me aburría a las 2 horas de ver a los chicos persiguiendo como dice tí Silas "el jugo del gato y el ratón" Mis hermanos hacia maratones. era un punto de encuentro y lugar donde se organizan las mejores fiestas, lo que corresponde a los juegos del 65º; estaba en mi mejor momento había cantado para el cierre del desfile de los tributos, fue un momento mágico, el discurso, los tambores, los fuegos artificiales, yo he tenido una vista por todo el Panem, nunca muy fanática de los juegos me impresionaba ver a El niño en el desfile de los tributos, y su valor en la vida, en honor a su distrito, pero nunca más seguidos, el juego me aburría a las 2 horas de ver a los chicos persiguiendo como dice tí Silas " _el jugo del gato y el ratón_ " Mis hermanos hacia maratones. era un punto de encuentro y lugar donde se organizan las mejores fiestas, lo que corresponde a los juegos del 65º; estaba en mi mejor momento había cantado para el cierre del desfile de los tributos, fue un momento mágico, el discurso, los tambores, los fuegos artificiales, yo he tenido una vista por todo el Panem, nunca muy fanática de los juegos me impresionaba ver a El niño en el desfile de los tributos, y su valor en la vida, en honor a su distrito, pero nunca más seguidos, el juego me aburría a las 2 horas de ver a los chicos persiguiendo como dice tí Silas "el jugo del gato y el ratón" Mis hermanos hacia maratones.

Recuerdo que fue la primera vez que participé en una fiesta de la victoria en la mansión presidencial, mi padre me llevo a mí y mi hermano mayor Lucius, tenía 15 años había ganado Gloss del distrito 1, emocionados de conocerlo, mi hermano quería encontrar los autores de todos los vencedores que pudimos, pero el brillo estaba rodeado por el tiempo que no dejaba de lado y se despegaba de él. mientras que el paso de oliva en mis brazos acaba de caer en la cuenta que es quizás el único recuerdo que tengo donde compartí algo con Lucius, intentando pasar la barrera humana que tenía brillo, tropecé con el vencedor de una vez Chaff haciendo que volcara un poco de Su bebida, me disculpe rápidamente y me sonrió, mi hermano llego corriendo y le pedí una firma sacando rápidamente la pluma y sus tarjetas,

ese mismo año, dejar como finalista en Panem Idol, la disquera Under Music formo gris, llenaba los teatros incluso nos concedió el permiso de hacer gira en el distrito 1,2, 3 y 4 pero lo cierto es que no me he tenido bien con el resto de la banda, las chicas eran demasiado insostenibles, y solo compitieron para el otro lado, fue la gira más larga en mi vida pero si el dicho "Si vives en el capitolio tus sueños se vuelven realidad". Y yo lo deseaba más que nunca, al cumplir 19 anuncie a la prensa que me separaba del grupo, me lance como solista Effie Trinket, que ¡nombre ortero !, nunca dejes que un publicista te bautice.

Al principio tenía tanto trabajo como ni siquiera dormía en mi casa, pero después de los 22 solo tengo un show privado cada tanto y medio tiempo para los gastos. Mi gerente me advirtió que a los 25 años no podría conseguirme mucho más, así como acabar de despedir, no habría necesitado un tarado que me dijera lo que ya se. total, podre contratar otro. y heme aquí tomando un baño caliente. Pensando en pensar, esperando que el vapor me diga qué hacer con mi vida.

la alarma de las 20 horas me saca de mis divagaciones, me indica que debo ir a mi trabajo, ya saben vivir en las capitales es un privilegio de pocos, idolum o no debo pagar mis cuentas.

 _"Al mal tiempo buena cara_ ", me levante de la bañera y busqué el vestido más lindo que tenía, _¡hoy lo estrenamos_ !, me puse mi peluca color ceniza, me maquille como si fuera un grammy, y el broche de oro esos zapatos de aguja con correadas de diamante, me miro al espejo por última vez antes de salir. _-Perfecto_ .

Llegar a la Torre Capítol es siempre un caos. Las horas pico son un infierno entre bocinazos. revise mi teléfono y descarte todos los mensajes de felicitaciones, entre todos vea el club de fans, recorden que antes me dan miedo, ellos siempre sabían dónde estaba y donde vivía, revisaban mi basura y hacían guardia todas las noches solo para que verme o darme una tarjeta, recibo regalos caros hombres de 40 que querían ser mis padrinos, era perturbador para abrir las ventanas y escuchar los gritos, tuve que cambiarme 2 veces en la casa de las redes de los vecinos, incluso después de que me mudara el club grafiteo los edificios por haberme rechazado La nueva torre de Capitolio para saludar y hacerse una autofoto. Supongo que por nostalgia,

Entro lo más rápido que puedo por el estacionamiento del edificio y el subo por todo el pasillo de la cocina, tengo suerte que el maître me cubre cuando llego tarde, el es una señal para el pase sin que lo nota el gerente. Camino rápido dirigiéndome al enorme piano de cola. - _Gracias._ Le susurro al maître, _-Té prometo chocolates, lo juro._ Me encienden las luces. Y sonrió para empezar la noche sin fin.


End file.
